


Rebecca Stark(1)

by ShadowPrime2002



Series: Blue Phoenix [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPrime2002/pseuds/ShadowPrime2002
Summary: Meeting Rebecca(?)





	1. Prologue

Before graduating high school and getting a job I was a nobody of a somebody. A simple yet strange girl with long black hair pulled into twin dutch braids, a mouth full of straight teeth, and a GPA of 4.0 with a few friends. I didn't have a job and I played two sports. I played Football and Lacrosse for my freshman through junior years before I had to move. My dad forced me to move from New York to California due to a security issue and my identity getting out into the world. I was a nobody of somebody until some hacker made me a full somebody important. My normal life was now over. I had to transfer on from my old life and get started in my new one.

Rebecca can't come to the phone right now. Why? Because...she's dead.


	2. Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the blue phoenix series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set just after The Avengers.  
> Sorry this is short but I had a hard time starting it but everything will be at least 1,000-18,000 words.

_"You are your own person and nobody can make you do anything, my grandfather believed he could scare my father into doing what he believed is right but my father broke past his barriers and did what my father does best, improve and choose." ~Rebecca Stark_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R= Rebecca

T=Tony

N=Nat

S=Steve

B=Bruce

``````````````````````````````````

R-Why do I have to stay here?

T-I don't want anything to happen to you

R-I miss you guys

T-I miss you too

B-You can call us any time you want

N-Just text me whenever

S-Tell Tony if ya want to talk to me

I gigged knowing Steve was still getting used to using phones. 

R-Just ask Jarvis Steve

S-Fine

He threw his hands up in the air jokingly

R-I filled out my extra classes to be Physical Education, AP Psychology, Masters Art, and Extra PE

T-Good job kiddo

R-I'm gonna finish unpacking and help edit Sean's videos

N-Call me later Azul

S-Behave Becca

I laughed as he gave me a sad smile

B-Call me if you need help with homework

T-I love you Beccers

R-I love you all

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes for the book as if it's a movie  
> 1\. The theme song is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish  
> 2\. I will link all outfits on my facebook and Tumblr. (Casting too)  
> 3\. I will cast everyone on Wattpad. (ShadowPrime2002)  
> 4\. I will make a soundtrack.  
> 5\. Leave feedback, please.  
> 6\. Have an amazing day or night.


	3. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Rebecca to Forks, Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish

_"When you have the ability to do the things that I can do, what's the wrong in helping a few innocent people from the wrong form of ending?"_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I finished the last bit of unpacking my stuff before sliding onto the ground with the help of the doorway. I looked out the window at the midnight sky seeing a large flash of lightning, with a sad smile I carefully pushed myself off of the ground and walked out onto the third-floor balcony as the rain poured down on me. I looked up at the slightly hidden moon and carefully levitated myself off the ground. I flew up to the roof and sat down creating an umbrella above myself. I laid down and watched as the rain bounced off of the force field I created.  

I laid there until around nine am when my alarm went off. I flew inside and went straight to my closet.

I put a [simple but sexy](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiZ-ZaH6ZvjAhWoslQKHZIpAEEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Flookastic.com%2Fwomen%2Fnavy-skater-skirt%2Fshop%2Fmissguided-auberta-pleated-midi-skirt-navy-279910&psig=AOvVaw2aAd_JNZsAGif82h7yJoGz&ust=1562348803362075) outfit with a pair of matte white platform heels. I laughed at the height change and went into the bathroom to start on my makeup. To match my clothes I decided to give my good friend Nikki a call.

I picked up my phone and called on Jarvis. "Jarvis call Nikki for me, please?" "Of course." I set my phone down and began pulling out everything I needed for my base. "Hey girl!" Nikkie greeted with an excited smile. "Hey, Nikkie!" I laughed as I looked at her face. "What are you a solar eclipse?" I snorted. "I had a collab with James Charles today!" She exclaimed and I stopped what I was doing. "Is he still there?" I asked. "Yeah, hey James I want you to meet someone!" Nikki yelled and the sound of something cluttering to the ground could be heard. "Who is it?" He asked popping up on the screen. "Hey sister James!" I shouted and he looked at me shocked. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed and I giggled. "I would love to talk but I need help!" I said looking at the clock. "First day at my new school and I need a makeover to match this," I said. "I have forty-five minutes." The duo looked at each other in thought. As they thought about it I started on my base. Foundation, concealer, and contour. The duo was now looking at me as I finished. "Do a blue and silver cut crease, either blue or black lipstick, and a bright highlight." James quickly said and I got out everything I needed.

I grabbed my eyeshadow brush and applied some eye primer. "Ok silver on blue or blue on silver?" I asked holding up my morphe palette. "Silver on blue!" Nikkie exclaimed. I hurriedly finished the [eyeshadow](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjPp5yS5pvjAhVJzVQKHcquATQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dl_3y-GwsNLo&psig=AOvVaw34N111_GmcN44Pq_M8QthG&ust=1562348006927284) part of my makeover and took a few selfies proudly. "Lipstick time!" I shouted grabbing my dark [Vince CO lipstick](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiBl8ig55vjAhUpiFQKHXRzDhMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.pinterest.com%252Fpin%252F553379872944438958%252F%26psig%3DAOvVaw1jnjKFYy5RyYWDm06jtYGM%26ust%3D1562348332336701&psig=AOvVaw1jnjKFYy5RyYWDm06jtYGM&ust=1562348332336701).

I quickly applied a [light blue highlighter](https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwj02s3r55vjAhWRUw0KHVy9DHQYABAPGgJxYg&sig=AOD64_1IgmhicVyg3XhtqPsth_NE0iYgRA&ctype=5&q=&ved=0ahUKEwjilcbr55vjAhUG5awKHYf8CDYQvhcIkwE&adurl=) and showed myself fully to James and Nikkie. "How's this?" I asked posing my face. "Sister spectacular!" James squealed while Nikkie applauded. "Now, get to school young lady!" Nikkie pointed and the screen went black indicating she hung up. 

I laughed grabbing my wallet and keys and walking out after letting Jarvis know where I was going. "Bye Jarvis!" I shouted closing the door before he could respond. I threw the door of my hummer open and jumped in. I turned it on and made my way to school.

................................TS...............................

I watched as the school came into view and nearly cringed at everyone standing outside. "Great!" I muttered and pulled into the parking lot.

I pulled in next to a silver Audi that Bella Swan and some hazel haired kid got out. I smiled and opened my door. "Hey, Isabella!" I greeted with my Irish accent, that I got from spending so much time in Athlone, Ireland with my best friend Sean. "Hey, Rebecca." She smiled as her boyfriend looked at me weirdly. I returned his look and carefully pried into his mind. "Are you coming over for supper tonight?" Bella asked and I returned my gaze back over to her. "Yeah, I'm going to shower first..." I said but got interrupted by a yawn forcing itself out and I could feel my eyes droop slightly.

Bella looked at me worriedly but I just turned to the school. "I'm gonna head to AP Chemistry." I muttered but before I could leave Bellas hazel haired friend stopped me. "My name is Edward and AP classes are for advanced seniors only?" I laughed. "Do you not know who I am?" I questioned walking back over to him, where a few of his siblings, I think, now stood with them. He shook his head and I laughed again.

Good." I sneered and actually walked away. I made it to class just before the bell rang and took my seat at the back of the classroom. "Today we have a new student!" The teacher announced walking in. I mentally groaned as he called my name. "Rebecca Stark." I rolled my eyes as everyone turned to look at me shocked. "I'm not a circus act so don't stare at me like I am." I sneered leaning back in my seat as the teacher started class. I doodled in my notebook until my name was called. "I don't care who your dad is pay attention." He shouted and I rolled my eyes. "If I'm not paying attention then how do I know the answer is Silcone Abservate?" I smirked and he glared at me once he realized I was right. "Just pay attention!" He shouted earning another eye roll from yours truly.

I sat through a few more classes before the bell for lunch rang. I packed up my Psychology books into my bag and walked up to the teacher with my finished homework. "Here you go Mrs. Silicone." I smiled holding the papers out. "Thank you, would you like an advanced workbook for this class so you don't have such little to do?" She asked and I gave her a grateful smile. "I'm sorry but yeah." She only shook her head with a smile before handing me a large book with a brain on the front. "I ordered this from Harvard knowing you were coming and when you walked into my class I could tell you didn't need any of what I was teaching because you already knew it." I nearly got tears in my eyes at this womans' kindness. "Today you're the only person who has been nice to me..." I said letting a tear fall as the woman frowned. "I'm here if you ever want to talk." She said giving me a kind nod. I returned her nod and left the class holding the workbook in my hands.

I opened it up and a sticky note was on the first page. **'Do whatever you want and hand it in every day before first hour and I'll give it back after class. -Mrs. Silicone.'** I closed the book and walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I looked around realizing  _everybody_ was staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Bella who was sitting with weirdo and his crew. "Hey, Swan." I greeted and the brunette turned to me with a smile. "Hey, Stark." She mocked me. I snorted at her attempt of an Irish accent. "Can I sit with you guys?" I asked making sure they knew it was up to all of them. "Sure!" The blonde sitting next to the biggest of the group chirped and I took a seat next to the pixie girl.

"I'm Rebecca Stark, daughter of Genius Asshole Anthony Stark." I smiled with a smart ass look on my face. "I'm Alice Cullen, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Carter Hale we're all adopted siblings." I sniffled a snort at the obvious lie and gave her a large smile. I took a few pictures of them with my watch before laying my book on the table. I grabbed my pencil and began filling out answers.

**Name: ____________**

 

**Fill out the blanks with complete answers.**

**1.) What are the main symptoms of schizophrenia and what parts of the brain does this affect?**

_**Hallucinations, confused thoughts, mumbled speech, trouble concentrating, and movement disorders** _

**2.) Who discovered ADHD and when? _Sir George Still in the Early 1900's_**

**3.) What percentage of the world has ADHD? 17%**

**4.) What are the steps in aiding someone who is experiencing a seizure? _Lay them on their side and put something soft under their head. Move sharp/hard objects away._**

**5.) Who is the youngest scientist brought to fame from her study of mental illnesses?**

_**Rebecca Stark** _

I filled out the last answer and looked back up to the group who was looking at me weirdly as I finished. "What?" I muttered turning the page.

**Name:____________                                Date:**

**1\. Do you have a boyfriend? Yes**

**a. What's his name? Peter P.**

**b. Do your parents approve? Eh**

I shut the book and felt a full blush on my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> File: 078779  
> Date: 9/11/14  
> Subject: Rebecca Stark  
> Mission: Blue Phoenix  
> Recovery: Unsuccessful  
> Status: Unknown  
> Severity: High  
> Information: Subject was last spotted in Stark tower on the night of her seventeenth birthday. Missing persons report was filed but no sightings of the young hero have been reported. Reports of Blue Phoenix have ceased to exist since the younger Stark has disappeared. Beliefs are to be Rebecca is Blue Phoenix.  
> File Charge: Clinton Barton


End file.
